


Výcvik

by neviathiel



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídka napsaná za účelem vybarvení políčka v soutěžní tabulce Klišé bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Výcvik

Válka k nám nedojde, říkával strýček. Jsme jen malá kometa. Děsí je, že si povídáme s věcmi. Na letištích se nám vyhýbají obloukem. Dokonce i rohatí, kteří sice umí čarovat, ale neumí si povídat s nadanými předměty.  
Válka přišla. Rohatí při prvním náletu shodili nálož na jejich dům. Doma byli jen máma a táta. Ani jeden nepřežil. Obou dětí se ujal strýček.  
Strýček taky říkal, že se jim třem nic nestane. Že to nedopustí.  
Vždycky měl radši bráchu. Když ho rohatí zatkli za pomáhání křídlatým, strýček říkal, že udělá cokoliv, aby získal peníze na kauci. Tehdy se objevili. Mrchožrouti, tak jim říkali lidi ve městě. Za malá děvčata nabízeli závratné sumy. Strýček neváhal. 

Uklízení ji bavilo. Nemuseli ji toho moc učit. Uvařit toho příliš neuměla. Učili ji speciality, o jakých v životě neslyšela. Některé ji bavily. Jiné ne. Časem už necítila vůbec nic.  
Nejhorší byly lekce poslušnosti. Když zvedla oči od země, vyslovila své staré jméno nebo promluvila nahlas, následovaly rány mokrým ručníkem. Aby ji neznehodnotili modřinami. Jednou Mama Sun nechala otevřené dveře. Využila toho a pokusila se utéct. Za prvním rohem ji chytili. Kromě nakládačky si vysloužila několikahodinový pobyt ve sklepě. Svázaná a potmě. 

Pak přišly další lekce. Speciální požadavky klientů.  
Tou dobou zapomněla své jméno.


End file.
